Let Me Stay
by Dakomis Sebrof
Summary: It happened agian, like always. But not like always, someone was there to follow when she ran. Two shot unless asked otherwise so for now it's rated K . Naru/Saku
1. Chapter 1

He had said no again. He said it rather rudely, like always but this time he was cruel. So like always she ran. She didn't know where she was running to just that she was running. It felt like hours and it probably had been. She pumped all the chakra she could muster into her legs as she ran. Then reaching a cave some where in the woods she settled down as it started to rain. She knew that if she tried to go out now she'd get sick so she waited, and as she waited she thought back on the day.

_She had just come from training and was walking home to grab her money to do her grocery shopping. She didn't need to change seeing as she did that at the training grounds. As she had entered her street she saw him. Her dark knight, and perfect crush. He had just entered her street from the opposite end and was walking towards her. Boosting her speed she entered her house grabbed her purse and left her house just as he was walking past it. _

"_Umm Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Her voice was soft but firm. She'd had grown up considerably._

"_I was headed to the market." He answered, sounding bored as ever. He didn't even pause in his step as she walked up to his side._

"_Mind if I tag along? Just until we reach the market of course, seeing as I have some groceries to get." She knew his answer and didn't bother to look over at him._

"_Hn, whatever." Yup he didn't disappoint. So she walked with him and once they reached the market she walked away knowing he'd be more then surprised. After all she usually followed him no matter what she said._

_After and hour of shopping and paying off her credits she was heading home when she passed __Ichiraku and realizing she was hungry stopped in to find Sasuke sitting at the booth. Stunned she went up ordered her usual and waited. _

"_I never thought I'd see you here. I thought you hated ramen." Shrugging as her food came she began eating. Once she was done she paid, said her thanks and a quick goodbye to Sasuke and left. _

"_There, shopping is done, groceries are put away, and now I'm bored." To remedy her boredom she went for a walk. As she did so her feet took her to a playground she used to frequent when she was younger and her parents were alive._

_Sitting on a swing she began to lightly push herself back and forth. She could smell the rain coming in but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she hadn't done anything stupid around Sasuke today._

"_Aren't you a little old to be playing on swings?" He voice, smooth as silk and cold as ice still sounding bored with a little hint of amusement rang through the air as the sun began to set._

"_Maybe, but I never really understood why one can't just enjoy the small little things that they once did." Shrugging she kept swinging and refused to look behind herself._

_He landed on the swing standing before her replied. "It's because it's a weakness to revel in something so small and insignificant. You still haven't grown up." His voice was even colder now. It was an insult, one he never let her live down. She was the weak one. She was smart with no actual talent. And she was just there to make the team even._

"_Yeah well it's nice to know that some places never change. At any rate what are you doing tomorrow?" She knew he'd say no but she didn't care it was worth a shot._

_He knew it was coming and this time was the last time. "I'm not doing anything really. Just training and then I'm free in the evening."_

"_Maybe we should go out and get something to eat." She said it as if it was not big deal._

"_Look, if I was ever interested in you I would have made a move. If I had any inclination what-so-ever to even try to date you I would have by now. But I don't, so why don't you stop trying, The only thing you do is slow me down, make me weak, and embarrass yourself on an almost daily basis. I'm tired of rejecting you. It was fun at first; seeing you cry and run off. But now, now it's just old and I've tired of it so do everyone a favor and stop." With that and a last cold laugh he jumped off the swing and walked away. _

_She sat there and watched the sun set and as soon as it was dark, she ran._

"I'm such an idiot. I never should have ever fallen for him. Oh well what's done is done; but it still hurts so much." With that she started to cry again. Her tears were those of sadness, anger, and loneliness.

Just as a sob racked her body she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind and hold her to a thinly clothed chest as the scent of pine trees, earth and a light dose of ramen hit her nose. The chest was warm and well toned but she couldn't see behind her to tell who it was. Whoever it was she was in no condition to fight them off. But right now she didn't know if she wanted to.

Sadly for whoever it was holding her that thought came and left almost instantly. She started to struggle as much as her body would allow. But her captor was too strong. Just as she was about to use the last of her chakra to bash him she heard his voice.

"Please, this once don't." She stilled as she felt the persons chest vibrate. She felt as if she should know him, as if it was painfully obvious who he was.

"Who, who are you?" As the words left her mouth she almost wished she hadn't said them. And instead of an answer she heard him sigh.

"For just this one moment, this one skip in time, let me be HIM. For just this single moment let me stay like this. Please?" And she realized who it was that was holing her as if his very soul depended on it. She realized just how much hurt he must be suffering for his normally cheery voice to sound so distant and sad. Sakura realized that Naruto was there to help battle her loneliness.

I'm not usually a supporter of this pairing but a picture I found on deviantart put this thought in my head. I'm more of a fan of naru/hina but I couldn't resist writing this at 12:45 in the morning. I accept flames and all that what not. I just ask that you review and tell me if you thought it's not that good. Here is the link to the picture I was given permission to post it on here. http:// miirumiyuki. deviantart. com/ art/ narusaku- 45051200 (highlight, copy, paste in appropriate place, take out spaces and then hit enter.)


	2. Chapter 2

He had done what he always did, wake up, eat a quick breakfast, visit the academy, train, and then wander. It was on his wandering time that he spotted his crush, no it was his obsession. She was and there was nothing that could ever change that. He accepted that she would never and could never see him the way he saw her, so he resigned himself to being a friend.

Following her on a whim he watched as she walked to her house stretching her arms and back every now and then. Just as he was about to leave he felt another person coming and hid his chakra keeping to the shadows. Everyone may think he's incompetent but it was an act and it worked.

He watched as she sped up and how the other person didn't even notice, he was brooding like always. From the shadows he watched as she came out and caught up to him. Stating she would just go with him till the market he didn't protest.

Once they did reach the market he wanted to drop off the roof he was perched on when he saw that look of utter shock when she walked away. Deciding just to memorize it he followed the girl as she updated her credit and did her odds and ends shopping.

After her shopping and her going home he just started to wander when he came across the brooding one again. Hiding just in time he watched as the boy went towards his earlier prey's house. It unnerved him because the boy was never one to be kind to the girl. Deciding right there if he hurt the girl again he was going to make sure his life was a living hell.

Following his new prey he found it led him to the park. Sadly though he saw her sitting there innocent as could be and minding her own. He heard the teen's rude comment and realized how cold that boy really was. It was weird seeing things like this. His presence was always known to them and the more he watched the more he noticed that it was probably his presence that kept the boy from being so cold.

He heard from his shadows as the girl answered gracefully and calmly to his remark. The more he listened the more he realized this was going to end badly. So as he sat there he started to from his plans. It would start with Tsunade and before he could go on he heard the boy's callous and cruel words.

Fisting his hands he took calming breaths and so he didn't beat the boy right there. He waited till the boy left to confront him and when he did there was nothing but death and doom in his aura.

"You really are a cold hearted stuck up bastard. I can't believe you said that to her. The only thing she's ever done is care." Calming himself again he stared at the boy who was currently trying to scare him with his glare. "You might as well stop glaring, you never scared me and you never will." Shrugging he waited for the bastards retort.

"You should be thanking me idiot. I just did you the biggest favor anyone could. Now that she's broken over my dump you can sweep in and take her grief away." He was smirking and there was a steely look in his eyes.

"You don't get it do you? Far be it for me to tell you since you are obviously oblivious to everything that's not revenge or your pathetic little self. I'm out of here." Leaving a very enraged Sasuke behind he reached the park just as she ran.

It wasn't hard to keep up with her and he made sure to keep hidden. It wouldn't be good if she found out he knew everything. It hurt him to see her so broken and sad. He couldn't take it and decided that tonight no matter what he would make sure his little angel knew he was there.

Entering the cave before her he set himself in a corner and waited. He would wait forever if that's how long she took. After a bit of hesitation on her part she walked in once the rain started and he silently sighed seeing she was safe. She sat down and started to cry. He knew it was coming but it still hurt. It was when the thunder was coming that he knew her sobs would start.

As soon as he saw her hand go to her mouth and heard the thunder he rushed up behind her and wrapped her in his warm embrace. He knew in her state that right now she wouldn't get who he was right away but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he could smell her and feel her. It was like heaven as he took in her natural scent of strawberries, sweet grass and a little bit of rain.

She relaxed at first and then started to struggle and he just couldn't take it. It hurt him to know that she didn't anything to do with him even if she didn't know who he was. Sighing silently he strengthened his hold.

Speaking for the first time he said what came to mind first. "Please, this once don't." She stilled and his arms went tighter if only ever so slightly.

"Who, who are you?" He almost flinched at her innocent question. Even now she couldn't tell it was him.

When he spoke again the words just flowed from his soul. "For just this one moment, this one skip in time, let me be HIM. For just this single moment let me stay like this. Please?" He could tell she realized it was him and he could only hope that she wouldn't push him away. As she relaxed and cried into him his arms loosened ever so slightly and started to rub circles into her back. Naruto could only hope that Sakura could feel what it was he held for her.

I got a review saying they wanted another chapter explaining Naruto's sudden appearance so here it is I hop you like it.


End file.
